Forgive And Forget
by Miss Jennnniiiferrr
Summary: The fun time is OVER , Now that the crew is back to HIGH SCHOOL as seniors will there me D R A M A? or MORE jealousy?
1. Chapter 1

Hanibi sneaked into Hinata's room to wake her up, but she had somthing in her both hands , a bucket of cold water...She had to bring cold water to wake Hinata up, she slashed cold water all over Hinata and her bed.

"Ahhh! Hanibi! What is wrong w/ you?" Hinata asked "Nothing Father told me to wake you up...And he gave me a bucket of cold water to pour it on you...Because just shaking you,making loud noises wont wake you up haha." By now she got up and walked to the bathroom slamed the door shut. 25. min later As Hinata finished eating her breakfast she heard the doorbell ring."ill get it!"

As you were walking to the door to open it you sawed who was standing there Naruto Uzimaki,Hinata's boyfriend for almost 6 mouths Hinata have been really honest to naruto , she told him secrets,all the lies,and even cheating."Naruto! How was your summer?" "Hinata-chan...it was good..."

Hinata looked at him as if something was wrong..so she asked him "Naruto-kun...What's wrong...?" "He looked deep in her eyes. And he looked away from her eyes and said "Nothing Hinata my love...Hey can i ask you somthing...?" Hinata looked at him and said "Sure what is it?" "...Would you still love me for whatever i do that is wrong to you...?"

Hinata looked a little sad...she knew somthing bad was going to happen this year."Let me get my stuff and we can go" Hinata ignored his question,She knew it has to do w/ Sakura Or The new girl from last year. But she knew he wasnt going ruin her senior year.

_Sayounara. Tune in next timeee ;'$_


	2. Chapter 2

Hanibi sneaked into Hinata's room to wake her up, but she had somthing in her both hands , a bucket of cold water...She had to bring cold water to wake Hinata up, she slashed cold water all over Hinata and her bed.

"Ahhh! Hanibi! What is wrong w/ you?" Hinata asked "Nothing Father told me to wake you up...And he gave me a bucket of cold water to pour it on you...Because just shaking you,making loud noises wont wake you up haha." By now she got up and walked to the bathroom slamed the door shut. 25. min later As Hinata finished eating her breakfast she heard the doorbell ring."ill get it!"

As you were walking to the door to open it you sawed who was standing there Naruto Uzimaki,Hinata's boyfriend for almost 6 mouths Hinata have been really honest to naruto , she told him secrets,all the lies,and even cheating."Naruto! How was your summer?" "Hinata-chan...it was good..."

Hinata looked at him as if something was wrong..so she asked him "Naruto-kun...What's wrong...?" "He looked deep in her eyes. And he looked away from her eyes and said "Nothing Hinata my love...Hey can i ask you somthing...?" Hinata looked at him and said "Sure what is it?" "...Would you still love me for whatever i do that is wrong to you...?"

Hinata looked a little sad...she knew somthing bad was going to happen this year."Let me get my stuff and we can go" Hinata ignored his question,She knew it has to do w/ Sakura Or The new girl from last year. But she knew he wasnt going ruin her senior year.

_Sayounara. Tune in next timeee ;'$_


	3. Chapter 3

Hanibi sneaked into Hinata's room to wake her up, but she had somthing in her both hands , a bucket of cold water...She had to bring cold water to wake Hinata up, she slashed cold water all over Hinata and her bed.

"Ahhh! Hanibi! What is wrong w/ you?" Hinata asked "Nothing Father told me to wake you up...And he gave me a bucket of cold water to pour it on you...Because just shaking you,making loud noises wont wake you up haha." By now she got up and walked to the bathroom slamed the door shut. 25. min later As Hinata finished eating her breakfast she heard the doorbell ring."ill get it!"

As you were walking to the door to open it you sawed who was standing there Naruto Uzimaki,Hinata's boyfriend for almost 6 mouths Hinata have been really honest to naruto , she told him secrets,all the lies,and even cheating."Naruto! How was your summer?" "Hinata-chan...it was good..."

Hinata looked at him as if something was wrong..so she asked him "Naruto-kun...What's wrong...?" "He looked deep in her eyes. And he looked away from her eyes and said "Nothing Hinata my love...Hey can i ask you somthing...?" Hinata looked at him and said "Sure what is it?" "...Would you still love me for whatever i do that is wrong to you...?"

Hinata looked a little sad...she knew somthing bad was going to happen this year."Let me get my stuff and we can go" Hinata ignored his question,She knew it has to do w/ Sakura Or The new girl from last year. But she knew he wasnt going ruin her senior year.

_Sayounara. Tune in next timeee ;'$_


End file.
